


Movie Night

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nyotalia, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Move night has gone awry. Not that Madeline can complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Name Key:  
> Amelia - America  
> Madeline - Canada

 

“This movie sucks.”

“It isn't too bad.” Madeline says, with a little frown and Amelia huffs.

“I wish I didn't lose so I could have chosen the movie.”

“We are not watching _Avengers_ again, Amelia.” One of the perks of dating the overly excited girl is learning in depth about every superhero out there and just how _awesome_ they are. Madeline is pretty sure Amelia can quote word for word from her favorite comics and movies. “We've watched it plenty of times already.”

“But we get to see Scarlett Johansson's ass! Not mention Scarlett herself!”

“If you love her so much, you should marry her.”

“Aww, are you jealous?” Amelia asks, giggling as she pulls Madeline close to her and nuzzling her neck playfully. “'Cause I totally would marry both of you!”

“Well, I hope you would.” Madeline puffs out her cheeks, almost childishly. “Though I get dibs on most of your attention.”

“Of course! But you'll be busy bein' Prime Minister of Canada.”

“Oh stop with that.”

“We all know if you go that route, you'll end up Prime Minister somehow.” Amelia pauses for a moment. “Ooh, would you hire assassins to take out political adversaries? Can I be that assassin? We could have a forbidden romance!”

Madeline doesn't bother to tell Amelia what her job would be if she ended up being a prime minister ever, and instead, returns her focus back to the movie. She tries to cuddle closer to Amelia, whose arms are now wrapped around her waist and she's sprawled half in her lovers lap. At least Amelia has stopped complaining about the movie.

She tries to ignore the hand that's slipped beneath her red tank top, with fingers that softly move up and down. Madeline suppresses a shiver, and forces herself to remain focused on the screen. Amelia's other hand falls to her side and sits on top of hers.

Amelia moves her hand upwards and strokes at one of her breasts, and finally, Madeline lets out a little noise. She squeezes her breast this time, and brushes her thumb against the now erect nipple. Madeline leans her head up for a kiss, which Amelia happily complies. It's a chaste kiss, no tongue, no biting but it's still somehow such a turn on. Madeline is the one who breaks the kiss and gets up, crawling on her hands and knees to better face Amelia and straddle her lap.

Amelia pulls her into another kiss, with one hand moving down her back and squeezes at her butt. Madeline thrusts her tongue into Amelia's mouth, tasting the soda and popcorn she'd been eating and drinking. She gasps when Amelia slides a finger over her panties, gently pressing down on the increasingly wet patch and rubbing.

Soon enough, the finger slides underneath the fabric and barely just grazes the sensitive area. Amelia gently rubs at her clitoris as she breaks their heavy kiss and starts to trail kisses down the side of Madeline's face and nips at her earlobe before nibbling and kissing her neck. Madeline grinds against Amelia's hand as she gropes and rubs at Amelia's slightly larger breasts, the fabric between them becoming something of a pain.

She forces herself away from Amelia, panting hard as she clumps up the top her lover is wearing and pulls it off, and doing the same with her own shirt. Following that is their underwear, and with impatience, she pulls Amelia's legs apart and kisses her thighs, biting every so often and finally reaches to her actual destination.

Madeline licks the slit before pressing her lips against it and delving her tongue between the folds. As she does this, Amelia shifts slightly and bends over and reaches her hand down and runs her middle and ringer finger the best she can between Madeline's own folds, slicking them up before pressing again against her vagina.

First, she inserts one finger and presses around, before hooking her finger ever so slightly and the moan from Madeline is too erotic. Amelia adds in another finger, gently thrusting them against that spot, while Madeline goes between moaning and softly sucking at her clitoris.

Their movements get faster, and more sloppy as time passes and the room gets hotter. Somewhere in the background, Amelia can hear the music to the end credits play and she cums, with a little cry. For a brief moment, she removes her fingers and switches their position so she sits on top of Madeline.

She admires Madeline for a brief moment, the flushed face, the messed up hair and pig-tails undone and maple leaf hair clip just barely dangling off of her hair and the harsh panting. She leans down, kissing Madeline and tastes herself on her lover's lips as her hand downs down between their bodies again and slip right back into Madeline's vagina.

Amelia breaks the kiss and goes down to her neck and goes between sucking and biting until she's sure there's a mark, and gives it a soft kiss. With that, she trails her tongue down, moving her body with and latches onto a breast, licking and sucking as her fingers move in and out, alternating between hard and quick and soft and slow.

Madeline's moans encourage her, and it doesn't take long until Madeline is scratching and clawing at her back. Amelia feels the walls around her fingers tighten and spasm, and with a satisfied smile, she removes her fingers and sucks on them.

Amelia climbs off of Madeline, staggering slightly as she stands up and grabs Madeline's hand and pulls her off as well. Madeline gives Amelia a questioning look, but the grin Amelia has tells Madeline that they're night is far from over. She stumbles when Amelia pulls her down the hall and towards the bedroom.

Madeline sits down on the bed as Amelia rummages through their closet, pulling out a familiar harness and hooking it on. The sound of the plastic tote they use to store all their _personal_ items greets the air, and she watches as Amelia rummages through some of the dildos.

“What size and texture d'you want?”

“Er, medium size and smooth?”

Amelia hums as she attaches a purple dildo into the O-ring, securing it and wriggles her hips a bit. “I have a dick now. Hehe.”

Madeline giggles and rolls her eyes. “Hurry up.”

“I know, I know.” Amelia climbs on the bed and pushes Madeline down, crawling in between her legs and pushing them apart more. “Couldja grab the lube?”

With a sigh and a smile, Madeline sits up again and turns for a brief moment, opening up the drawer of the nightstand next to them and pulls out a small bottle of lube, handing it to Amelia. “We need to buy some more next time we go shopping.”

Amelia nods. “Gotcha.”

Madeline lays back down as Amelia squirts some of the liquid into her hand and lubes up the dildo, and sets the dark bottle aside. She runs her fingers through Madeline's already soaked folds as her other pushes her legs further apart as Madeline lifts her hips a bit.

In one swift movement, Amelia thrusts in, earning a moan from her lover. Amelia remains still for a moment as Madeline adjusts to the different size, and their eyes meet as Madeline gasps out one word. “ _Move._ ”

At that comment, Amelia does so, gently pulling out and pushing back in. She soon gains speed as Madeline's moans crescendo, with her moving her hips in rhythm to meet Amelia's pace. Amelia rests her hands above Madeline's head, as she continues her quick movements, and Madeline wraps her legs around Amelia's waist, pulling her closer and deeper as arms wrap around Amelia's shoulders.

Their lips meet, and tongues thrusting into each others mouths and Amelia nibbles at Madeline's lower lip as Madeline breaks the kiss. She bites into Amelia's shoulder, sucking hard and returning the favor from earlier, leaving a red mark right at the crook of her neck.

It doesn't take long until they both cum, with a cry and Amelia lays on top of Madeline, breathing hard as Madeline nuzzles Amelia's damp hair. It doesn't take long, but soon enough, both girls are quietly dozing, snuggled in each others arms.


End file.
